- aim is to quantify changes in leucine turnover, leucine oxidation that occur with advancing gestation and to examine the response to feeding. In addition, leucine metabolism in the mother will be examined. Finally, the impact of diabetes upon leucine and protein metabolism in the newborn infant will be documented.